elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Orona
Orona is a Spanish elevator company founded in 1982 and headquartered in Hernani, Gipuzkoa, Spain. They have a subsidiary called Electra Vitoria which was founded in 1962. Elevator fixtures Notable installations Belgium *Zara, Brussels *Pullman Hotel, Brussels (installed by Aslec) Bulgaria *Hotel Karolina, Sunny Beach, Bulgaria *Hotel Korona, Sunny Beach, Bulgaria *Chaika Beach Resort Hotel, Sunny Beach, Bulgaria *Hotel Arsena, Nesebar, Sunny Beach, Bulgaria Finland *Tornitaso 1, Tapiola, Espoo (installed by AMSLift) *Arinatie 9 A, Vantaa *Tapilola Parking Garage, Espoo France *Grolee Parking Garage, Lyon *I Way (Leisure Facility), Lyon *Morand Parking Garage, Lyon *La BASE Restaurant, Brest *Hotel Moulin Blanc, Brest *Gutenberg Parking Garage, Strasbourg (installed by A. M. S.) *Massimo Dutti Champs Elysées, Paris *12 Tupin Street, Lyon (Older elevator modernized by Orona and branded as ERA) *V. Hugo Street, Vienne (replaced an older elevator and branded as Loire Ascenseurs) Netherlands *Zara, Groningen *Xenos, Shopping Mall Entre Deux, Maastricht *Bershka, Amsterdam (installed by LTF) *Zara, Maastricht (installed by All-in-Liften) Norway *Farmandstredet, Tønsberg *Sjøgata 1b - 3, Harstad (installed by Heis-Tek) *Storgata 9, Harstad (installed by Heis-Tek Spain *Los Alcores Shopping Centre, Alcala de Guadaria *Sercotel Suites del Mar Hotel, Alicante, Spain *A Laxe Shopping Center, Vigo, Spain *Mendibil Shopping Arcade, Irún, Spain *Adif Rosa de Lima, Burgos (2008) *Hotel Barcelo, calle Julian Camarillo, Madrid, Spain *Carrer del Camp Arriassa, 71, Barcelona, Spain (installed by GA-LO) *Biosfera Plaza Shopping Center, Lanzarote, Spain *Vigo a Laxe Shopping Center, Galicia, Spain *Zara, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain *General Hospital, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain *Bershka, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain *Plaza del Caballo, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain *superSol Supermarket, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain *Ibis Marseille Gare Saint Charles Hotel, Marseville, Spain United Kingdom *Zara, Westfield Stratford, London *Urban Outfitters (West Oxford Street), London *Portsmouth Art and Community Centre, Portsmouth *Nottingham Railway Station Car Park, Nottingham *Steamer Trading, Guildford *Malmaison, Leeds *Urban Outfitters, Leeds *Millennium Gallery, Sheffield *Westmorland Shopping Centre, Kendal (modernized from Otis elevators) *River Island, Harrogate *Ridings Shopping Mall, Wakefield *Forum Shopping Mall, Horsham *University of Kent - School of Arts, Kent (installed by Liftwise) *Canterbury Innovation Centre, Kent *District Council Building (The Guildhall), Salisbury *Evelina Children's Hospital, London *Holiday Inn Heathrow Ariel, London *Longland Mill Apartments, Manchester *Magnum House, Manchester *Salford Royal Hospital, Manchester *St. Vicent Street (Union Bank of Scotland), Glasgow, Scotland *Blackhorse Way, Horsham (installed by UK Lifts) *Redcentral, Redhill *Grand Burstin Hotel, Folkestone (modernized from Kone elevators) *Portland Hospital, Portland *River Island, Norwich *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Birmingham (modernized by Triangle from Schindler elevators) *Cheshire Oaks Designer Outlet, Cheshire *New Olympia Leisure Centre, Dundee *Park Inn by Radisson Hotel, Peterborough (installed by Liftwise) *Theatre Severn, Shrewsbury (installed by Cardiff Lift Company) Other countries *Nya Kvantum, Östersund, Sweden *Mall Snail, Bratislava, Slovakia *Officeworks Box Hill, Melbourne, Australia *Puerto Montt Airport, Chile *Sheraton Hacienda del Mar, Los Cabos, Mexico Gallery New Orona Lift.jpg|An Orona elevator. Trivia *There are many companies which distributes and installs Orona elevators in different countries: **A. M. S, Alti-Lift, ERA and Loire Ascenseurs (in Vienne and Lyon, France) **GA-LO (Spain) **Heis-Tek (Norway) **LTF and All-in-Liften (Netherlands) **Liftwise (England) **AMSLift (Finland) **Shan On Engineering (Hong Kong, China, for MRL elevators only and under their subsidiary "Electra Vitoria" names)Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.. **Aslec (Belgium) External link *Official website Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe